pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 38-Showdown in Space: Crystallised
This is episode 38 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Narrator and intro bits play. Rouge’s bit then plays normally. So does Sonic and Shadows. With the heroes, who run into Eggman. Eggman: He tricked me! My own grandfather tricked me! The Emeralds then get sealed off. Knuckles: The Chaos Emeralds! Crystal: They’re lost! Gerald: The countdown marking my final revenge has begun! In a few minutes, YOU will be destroyed! Space Colony ARK will hurtle through the atmosphere and crash into this planet with devastating force! You have no time to prevent this disaster and absolutely no hope of survival! Your rulers took my granddaughter Maria from me! So I’m destroying everything you care about! Now you’ll feel what I felt when I lost Maria! You’ll see… You’ll see, you’ll see! Amy: Who is that guy? Crystal: And what does he mean? Eggman: THAT is Professor Gerald Robotnik. He was a scientific genius AND my grandfather. Recording of Gerald continues to repeat itself. Knuckles: Hey, it feels like this place is breaking apart! Rouge: Soon it’s going to get a lot worse. I just checked the Colony’s pupulsion systems. The computers are locked so we can’t revert course. Looks like there’s nothing we can do. Slight pause. Eggman: Grandpa, destroying a planet is one thing but destroying your grandson is another! Sonic: What’s going on here? Chris and Crystal: Sonic! Eggman: If you came here for a showdown, Sonic, forget it. Soon we’ll all be vaporised. Sonic: Come on, don’t be such a quitter, Eggman. Maybe if we work together, we can get out of this mess. Eggman: When I hacked into the database on Prison Island, I found my grandfather’s diary! (Gives it to Sonic) Chris/Gerald: Revenge. That is all that matters to me now. When I began my research I only wanted to do good! Gerald: That’s why I worked to create the ultimate creature! But the leaders of the project worried that I’d use it to take over the world! So they seized my lab on Space Colony ARK, then, they took Maria from me. And my life took on a new purpose. Instead of helping people, I would get revenge on them! Night and day I planned, so long after I am gone, my revenge will be complete. Chris: (Continues reading) I’ve done it! My greatest design is now complete! The ultimate creature, Shadow! My enemies think they’ve defeated me but Shadow will carry out my orders without question! Now it sleeps, but one day in the future it will be reawakened! Shadow… will bring total destruction! The President’s bit then plays. So does the police bit. Then back to space… Eggman: The energy from the Chaos Emeralds has transformed the Eclipse Cannon into a mega bomb! If it detonates, the blast will be more massive than a supernova! Tails: The energy from the Chaos Emeralds is what’s pushing us towards the planet! We have to get the Emeralds and deactivate them somehow. Crystal: And how do we do that, I wonder… Sonic: Knuckles! Everyone looks at Knuckles. Knuckles: Huh? What, why me? Rouge: Because, you can control all the Chaos Emerald with that! (Points to the Master Emerald) Knuckles: The Master Emerald! I can use it to shut off the power! Tails: There’s still time to stop the Space Colony from crashing but we have to hurry! We’ll only reach the Chaos Emeralds if we all work together! Sonic: I’ll lead the way! Stay on my heels and do your best to keep up the pace! Eggman: Get to those Chaos Emeralds before it’s too late! Remember, if we fail, an entire planet will perish, and so will we! Eggman, Rouge and Tails then lift a door up for the robots, Sonic, Crystal and Knuckles. Then water gushes out and the heroes who are making it try to keep themselves together. Chris and Shadow’s bit plays. In this series, Amy helps Chris persuade Shadow to help them. With the heroes… Sonic: Oh! They notice the Emeralds and the shrine. Knuckles: Up there! Crystal: Let’s go! (Ground starts shaking) Huh? Then a big thing(BioLizard) comes out. Knuckles: Calm down. I’m not gonna let that monster get a hold of the Master Emerald! Shadow: Leave that thing for me! Sonic: Oh! Shadow! Crystal: Shadow?! Shadow: You and the others take care of the Chaos Emeralds and I’ll distract it! Shadow then starts battling it while the other heroes get to the shrine. Sonic: Let’s go! They then put the Master Emerald in place. Knuckles: I must remember… The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers. Our hearts intensify their power. The controller serves to unify the Chaos! Sonic: You can do it, Knuckles! Crystal: Go for it! Knuckles: Master Emerald, I need you to help me! Please stop the Chaos Emeralds! A bright light then emanates from it, and the Chaos Emeralds are depowered. Knuckles: Alright! Decoe: Good work! Huh? Crystal: What?! The BioLizard then gets teleported. Knuckles: It’s gone! Shadow: Chaos Control! The place then starts shaking more. Bocoe: What is happening? Decoe: We’re still heading toward the planet! Eggman: Come in, Sonic! Can you read me? That monster is still alive! It attached itself to the outside of the Space Colony. It’s pulling us toward the planet! Sonic and Shadow then turn Super. Sonic heals Chris, then teleports outside. Sonic and Shadow then battle the thing,. Super Shadow: Let’s give it our best shot! Super Sonic: Alright! We can go in at full speed and finish it off! They then battle the thing. The President’s bit then plays. Everyone watches. Amy: You have to defeat that monster, Sonic! We’re all depending on you! Chris: Sonic… Shadow… Rouge: Topaz, you read me? Topaz: Yes Rouge, what’s going on there, I don’t understand what Sonic’s up to! Scarlet then reports about the Space Colony. Cream: Please, Sonic! Cheese: Chao chao! Bokkun: Sonic goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Up in space… Super Sonic: You’re stoppin’ right here! Super Shadow: Rrrgh! The hedgehogs struggle. The next few lines are what the others are saying in their locations. Tails: You can do it, Sonic! Eggman: Give it all you’ve got Shadow! Rouge: If you fail, the entire planet’ll be destroyed! Knuckles: Tough it out, you guys! Amy: You can do it! Cream: We know you can! Crystal: You have to do it, guys! Chris: Sonic! Maria: (thoughts) Shadow! Those people need you, Shadow! Super Shadow: I am Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog! (He takes off his rings and gains extra power) You ready? Super Sonic: You bet! (Gains extra power himself) Here we go! Super Shadow: CHAOS- Super Sonic: CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They then warp the ARK back into its place in space. 50 seconds and 29 milliseconds before impact. Shadow then falls towards the planet. Shadow: Maria, I did it! For you... Everyone cheers because they’re okay. The President’s bit then plays. Eggman: My grandfather was truly a genius. Ever since I was a lad, he was my one true hero. I always wanted to become a great scientist like him! But he shouldn’t have tried to destroy the planet! How could he do something so wrong?! Tails: I don’t know! But you helped us all to save the world! Eggman: I’m so happy the planet was saved! Now I can conquer it and establish my empire! Amy: Huh? You STILL want to take over the world? Decoe: Affirmative! Bocoe: You’re welcome to join us if you would like! Tails: No thank you! Crystal: Oh well. Lose an ally if we must. It was only temporary anyway. Sonic then comes back. Everyone: Sonic! Chris: Where’s Shadow? Crystal: Oh, that’s right! Rouge: You know, Maybe Professor Robotnik wanted Shadow to stop his crazy plan all along! Sonic: We’ll never know. But in the end, Shadow sacrificed everything to save us all! Crystal: Shadow… Rouge: He sure did. Sonic: Come on, Chris! Let’s head back! Space is fine, but I like my feet on the ground! Crystal: I agree. Tails: The rocket’s ready! It’s time to go! Everyone leaves, and Sonic and Crystal stay behind for one last look. Sonic: (thoughts) Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog. Crystal: Let’s go home, Sonic. (Runs off) Sonic then runs off, and the door closes. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised